cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Poisoned by Nightmares
}} "On the last day of October, the adapter received a letter. 'A costume party is going to be held. Your friends will go missing from the mischievous wolf.' Although the contents of the letter were very suspicious, you decided to go to the designated venue when you arrived. Several individuals seem to have received the letter. According to their statement, the sender was the adapter. Just when everyone was confused, a mysterious AI appeared. 'Trick or Treat, the game is about to start... ke ke ke ke ke... ''♪'" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Poisoned by Nightmares is an Ultimate Wizard Quest released for the ALICE in Halloween Night, released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The player receives a suspicious letter inviting them to a Halloween party, and decides to go. There, they meet 8 other avatars, those being Cardano, Baphomet, Cauchy, Kronecker, Laplace, Cerberus, Gawain, and Pauli. They all state they got a similar letter from the player, but the player denies sending any letters. As everyone is confused, they are interrupted by an AI called Hostie, who introduces them to the rules of a game that was set up. There is a "trickster wolf", who is going to go around infecting avatars with a virus, and if everyone can figure out who is infecting the others before everyone is infected, they can win sweets and prizes. Everyone is suspicious, and Baphomet and Kronecker attack Hostie. However, both are immediately infected and then attack each other, knocking both out. Everyone starts freaking out in the ensuing chaos. Pauli and Gawain are then infected and attack, while Cerberus looks extremely suspicious. When confronted, Cerberus becomes more violent and attacks, but she was infected as well. The remaining players try to figure out who the "trickster wolf" is. Cardano figures out that its Laplace behind the virus, and when confronted Laplace reveals herself as the culprit. After she is dealt with, and the remaining avatars recover, Hostie gleefully watches from afar, before revealing to be Kronecker and mentioning about sending research to the Queen. Whether or not this was a fake Kronecker or not is unknown. Quest Overview Prologue 1 and 8...?= |-| Expert Madness and Fear= |-| Interlude Trickster Wolf= |-| Ultimate Tricks and Treats= |-| Epilogue The Last Laugh= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs 'Prologue 1 and 8...?:' * '''ALICE in Halloween Night:' 9 people were gathered, including you... but for what purpose? Just focus on finding the trickster wolf for now! Expert Madness and Fear: * Fear, Chaos, Madness: Cerberus was so scared that she couldn't tell if she was infected with the Virus or not. The criminal must be someone else. Interlude Trickster Wolf: * Who's the Criminal?: Cardano has some info on the criminal. Ultimate Tricks and Treats: * Wolf Witch: Laplace hid the fact that she was the one spreading the virus in order to get treats. * A Reliable Man: Cardano has great observational abilities, and noticed that Laplace is the one spreading the virus. Trivia For some unknown reason, the cutscene versions of Cardano and Baphomet have different names. Category:Japan Ultimates